


Good Vibes

by spacegayofficial



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Squirting, but like. it's hella light, hitachi magic wand babey, if you squint and tilt your head there is some hitachi torture, obviously, which I wish we had another word for but alas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: You order a new toy, and surprise Jack, who's definitely a fan.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Good Vibes

You’d had your eye on this toy for a while. You caved and ordered it a few days ago, and it had finally arrived. Hell, you stayed home from work to wait for it; all your boyfriend knew was that you were waiting for an important package. Not technically a lie, you supposed. Jack was going to be home in a few hours, and you were going to surprise him in the best possible way. It was not a secret that he very much enjoyed coming home to seeing you in lingerie, or naked, or touching yourself, or using toys, or whatever, and this would definitely be no different. Those few hours were going to be the perfect amount of time to test the new toy out, come down from that and get cleaned up, then be ready to go for another round (or, realistically, several) with him. You eagerly tore open the external package, breaking the box down and throwing it away, then a little more carefully opened the blue and white box containing your brand new magic wand. It’s been raved about as the best wand available, and you didn’t own any others, so you figured this would be a good place to start.

You plugged it in, just to test if it worked, and flipped it on to the lowest of its two settings. The vibrations ran up your arms, stronger than anything you’d used before. If you were being entirely honest, it made you a little nervous. But not as much as the higher setting. Oh boy. Excited to give it a try regardless, you took it quickly to your bathroom and cleaned it, then took it back to your bedroom. You plugged it in next to the bed, threw your pants off, and put the toy between your legs. You really tried to be slow with it, starting out with the lower setting, but the strength of the vibrations were still much, much stronger than any you were used to, and your first orgasm came fast and hard, the intensity a little bit overwhelming. Even then, it was amazing, and you wondered why you hadn’t ordered it sooner. Now that you knew what to expect and how it felt, though, you felt much more confident that your little surprise for Jack was going to go very, very well.

Once he’d texted you that he was on his way home, you started to set up. You zipped through the shower, dried off, didn’t bother getting dressed, and got on the bed, ensuring your new toy was plugged in and could reach where you were sitting, and then waited until you heard the door unlock.

You heard the key slide into the lock, and brought your knees up, spreading your legs wide so when he came back, he could see everything. You were already wet with anticipation, idly rubbing the toy, still off, up and down your cunt, biding your time.

“Hey, baby,” Jack shouted into the apartment. There was a moment of quiet where you assume he was taking off his shoes and jacket, then you heard footsteps coming further into the space. “Where are ya, darlin’?” he asked.

That’s when you flipped the toy on. You moaned quietly, keeping the pressure against you feather light. “Mm, back here, Jack,” you said, your voice already slightly breathless.

You looked over to the door to your bedroom as Jack appeared, and you smiled softly at him, biting your lip playfully. Jack smiled like he’d just won the goddamn lottery.

“Is that the important package you stayed home for?” he asked quietly, walking slowly towards the foot of the bed, putting his hands on the edge as he leaned over to watch you.

You nodded a little, humming as you moved the toy a bit. “Wanted to surprise you,” you answered. You pressed the toy just a little bit more against you, gasping as more surface area came in contact with your pussy, followed by another moan.

Jack made a satisfied groan as he watched you. He took off his hat, setting it on the bed as he crawled forward, placing one of his large, strong hands on your thigh as if to keep your legs impossibly further apart. “That feel good, sugar?” he asked, glancing up at you. His pupils were already dilated with lust.

“Mmhm,” you answered, nodding lazily. “Be better if you helped.” You looked down to see his eyes on your pussy, watching as you fluttered and clenched and got even more wet from the stimulation.

“That’s somethin’ we can both agree on,” Jack said, his voice low, “but I do wanna see you cum on this new toy first.”

You giggled a little bit. “That--mm, won’t take long,” you told him, pulling the toy away from you slightly to hold off your inevitable climax. “It’s strong.”

“I can hear that,” he said, smiling a little. His thumb started idly tracing circles on your thigh. “Don’t hold back, baby, c’mon.”

You complied, pressing it against you a bit harder again, moaning out as your orgasm mounted, coming up on you quickly. “Jack…” you groaned, throwing your head back against the headboard as you got closer. You moaned again, dragging the toy upward, reaffirming its contact with your clit. It was intense, intense enough that you tried to snap your legs shut as you came, but Jack’s hands prevented you from doing that. You shook slightly, keeping it going for as long as you could before it became simply too much and you switched the toy off.

“Christ, sweetheart,” Jack mumbled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on your thigh, his mustache scratching against your skin pleasantly. He continued to climb up, then put his hand on the back of your neck to tilt your head back down so he could kiss you. “You’re so good to me.”

You grinned into the kiss, dropping the toy and wrapping your arms around him. You let your legs fall from being bent, but still splayed open. “Only because you’re good to me,” you told him, nipping at his bottom lip. “You’re wearing too much.”

Jack chuckled quietly, then leaned back off of you, hurriedly taking off his button-up and tossing it aside. He stood then, just to the side of the bed, slipping off his jeans and boxers and adding them to the pile of discarded clothes. He beckoned you to come closer to the edge of the bed. “Bring your toy with you.”

You scooted across the bed to the edge, sitting with your legs off the side. Jack put himself between them, his hard cock coming to rest on your lower belly. He leaned down and tilted your chin up, kissing you again. His tongue slipped into your mouth and you hummed, letting him taste you for as long as he wanted. Eventually, though, he gently pushed you back to lay down, taking a quarter of a step back so he could rub the tip of his cock through your folds. You both groaned, and you jolted slightly as it caught your clit. Jack chuckled quietly.

“You sure you’re gonna be able to take more of that?” he asked, lining himself up and slowly pushing in. You moaned again, and nodded your head.

“Yeah, I can take it,” you assured him, your tone almost desperate; you didn’t want him to even suggest not doing this.

Jack took your hips in his hands, still easing in, his pace almost teasing. “You’re right, what was I thinkin’?” he asked, grinning. “You can take whatever I give you, can’t you?”

You hummed and nodded, your hips shifting forward to try to get more of him in you. Jack obliged, finally, sinking in until your bodies were flush, making you groan again as he filled you so completely. You were lost in how good you felt full and stretched over his cock that you pretty much forgot what had gotten you here in the first place, prompting Jack to remind you.

“I’m just fine stayin’ here all day if you want, baby, but I don’t think that’s what you had in mind,” he said, smiling, his hands dragging from your hips up to your thighs then back again.

“Oh, shit, right,” you mumbled, laughing quietly as you grabbed the wand and placed it between your bodies. You looked up at Jack and flipped it on again, your hips bucking and a moan falling from your lips. You were still sensitive, and this wand did not hold back. Jack groaned as you squeezed around him, and while he wasn’t really all that surprised he could feel the vibrations, he was surprised at the extent. He knew, based on how it sounded, that this thing was quite strong, but he definitely underestimated just how strong that was.

Jack slowly started to thrust, another noise leaving his throat as the underside of the toy dragged across the top of his cock. You were already fluttering around him, and he could tell you weren’t going to last long, not with how sensitive you were. He wanted to see just how far he could push this, though. His pace quickly sped up, more grunts and moans coming from him as you reacted to him and the wand, his eyes switching between watching your face contort in pleasure and watching himself sink into you over and over again.

“Jack! Jack, baby, ‘m gonna cum again,” you gasped out, your free hand grasping the sheets beside your head. This one was going to be even more intense than the last, which was saying something, considering both orgasms you’d had by this thing were pretty strong.

“I know, I can feel you,” Jack groaned in response, his pace picking up yet again as you neared your edge.

The uptick in pace, combined with a slight jostle of the wand against you thanks to Jack’s thrusting, ultimately did you in. Your back arched, and your mouth opened in a silent scream as you came harder than you had… maybe ever. It was even better around Jack’s thick cock, giving you something to clamp down around. In fact, your muscles squeezed hard enough to interrupt his rhythm a bit. You rode it out for as long as you could, and you went to switch it off, but you gasped as the toy was snatched from your grasp.

“Not done with you, sugar,” Jack gritted out. You blearily looked up at him, and he had a smirk on his face that you knew was going to get you in trouble.

He flipped the switch to the highest setting.

You screamed out, your body stiff but unable to react; you wanted to scramble away, the intensity just too much for your body to reconcile, but at the same time, it was a whole new level of pleasure you wanted to spend some time on. Jack let out another moan, his grip on your hip now nearly bruising, hard enough to keep you in place were you to try and get away from the vibrations. He didn’t think you could feel any better than you did in the first place, but this was incredible. He was always down to bring toys into the equation, and this might be his new favorite already.

You groaned out a slur of words that combined his name and a few pleases, wriggling in his grip now, your body trying to convince your brain that this was too much. You weren’t sure what you were asking for, though, because you definitely didn’t want this to stop before you came again.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Jack cooed, smirk still on his face. “You said you could take it. You can, right?”

You whined and nodded, moving your hips a bit to try to channel the intensity into… something.

“Good girl,” he said, punctuating with a particularly hard thrust that made you cry out. You could feel your next orgasm mounting along with a slightly unfamiliar, but not unwelcome or bad, feeling. And it was coming fast and hard, and you knew you didn’t even need to say anything to let Jack know. You were like a vise around him at this point, but you were wet enough it didn’t matter. He wasn’t going to last much longer, either, given that you felt like heaven around him, and the vibrations from the toy were reverberating deep enough he could feel them, too.

After a few more seconds of excruciating pleasure, you went over the edge one more time, a choked moan escaping your lips. Your eyes shut tight, afraid you might explode from the absolute overwhelmingness of this orgasm. Jack was saying something to you, praises, it sounded like, but your hearing was fuzzy because your ears were ringing. You felt Jack still inside you, heard him moan your name, and felt his cock pulse as he filled you with his cum. He switched off the toy, and you fell limp back against the bed, breathing hard as you tried to come back down to earth. A quiet whine left your lips as you felt him pull out, his warm cum dribbling down onto the sheets beneath you.

“Well, darlin’, you certainly made a mess,” Jack said, between his own labored breaths.

You furrowed your brow. “Hm?” was all you could get your voice to do, words weren’t coming easy to you.

Jack chuckled again. “We just found out how to make you squirt,” he said.

You blinked your eyes open, sitting up a bit, seeing some of the sheets and Jack’s legs were wet. He’d been attempting to figure out how to get you to do that for some time, so you knew better than to be embarrassed or somehow ashamed, but you couldn’t help but blush a little. You still giggled, though, shaking your head.

“Lot of work,” you mumbled, your breathing returning to normal.

“Maybe, but it’s worth it,” Jack replied, leaning down over you and kissing you again.

You kissed him back. “Yeah? I can’t feel my legs,” you told him, wrapping your arms around his neck and running your fingers through his hair. He hummed contentedly, nuzzling your neck.

“That means I did a good job,” he said, kissing your neck where he could. “How’s some water and dinner sound?”

“Delightful, but give me a few minutes,” you said.

“Alright, only a few, though,” he said, in a jokingly stern voice. “I’m not done with you tonight. Not by a long shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr!


End file.
